Another Cigarette Falls On The Snow
by TheGhostWriter69
Summary: In which an Immortal War-Torn Naruto is tangled with the Cullen's conflict with the Volturi as Carlisle needed all the help they can get. A sort of hybrid of the book and the movie version of Breaking Dawn. Starts right after Aro sees for himself the Vision that Alice got.


_**This is it, my first ever Twilight/Naruto Crossover, it's something that I've wanted to do for a long time.. Hope you enjoy it, be sure to leave reviews even if it's just to point out my mistakes.**_

 _ **-TheGhostWriter69**_

It was a massacre, that was all that they could think at the moment. What lay upon them was something that would be etched on their minds forever.

The smoking shinobi just watched with cold indiferrence while taking a drag off his cigarette as he stood there unmoving. How ironic since he was not the 'the cold ones'.

The other people behind him however, was another story altogether. They were prepared for war, to die for their loved ones, but nothing could've prepared them for the blatant slaughter in front of them.

At first nothing happened after Alice, who was confronting and trying to convince Aro to stop, literally flew to them at a high speed with no one knowing what happened but the cullens and their allies have a sinking suspicion that it was their new family friend.

"I'm sorry Alice, looks like from what I see, he's not backing down and I hate his creepy face when he touched your hand.." He spoke to Alice his displeasure at seeing this creep touching her hands. Jasper gave a thankful nod to his fellow blond friend.

"Naruto, it was our only chance at preventing this fight!" Was Bella's reply, beating Alice to the count.

Then suddenly they heard Alice gasp. "So, you saw it then?" he asked Alice who was wide eyed. "Yes, Bella! Close Nessie's eyes!"

Bella did as she was told, Edward was also wide eyed since he also saw what Alice visioned, but she was also confused as to why.

Then it happened, a sight she would rather forget, but it etched and burned in her mind forever and for the first time she cursed her eideitic memory that this immortal life granted her.

The whole volturi was being cut from all directions by something invisible slowly, but all of them could hear the sickening crack of their granite skin. All of them could see Aro, his brothers and the Volturi guards faces full with the expression of pain. Their ears could hear clearly how all their enemies scream in agony.

Even the wolves in all their supposed aggressiveness, couldn't stomach what happened in front of them. There were no blood, but at the moment it made that much more horrifying seeing their sworn enemies head being cut off and still be screaming.

Everyone knew he was powerful, but no one knew he was THIS powerful. To be able to do this without even moving a muscle, it was scary, very scary indeed.

After it stopped and the Volturi, or what used to be the Volturi, was positively minced, he threw his cigarette to the carcasses and suddenly the remains were on fire, a big fire.

It was Tanya who spoke up, being the first to break the silence as everone was still speechless.

"What are you?" barely a whisper but it was heard all the same.

"A monster.." was his reply, he continued "...I did not wish to fight, but I see no other way that they can be convinced, and I do not want this family to suffer because of my reluctance."

At that moment, they knew, all of them knew, that this is the most dangerous creature in the world. None of them could even hold a candle to him.

"I'm sorry that you have to see this side of me.."he tried to continue but was cut off when Carlise, who finally found his power of speech again. "It is of no consequence, We are eternally grateful that you did this for us, as I know that you are uncomfortable with it".

"You're welcome to stay you know, after all that you've done for us, it is the least we could do" Was Alice almost desperate plea. She saw in her visions that he was leaving and living a lonely existence.

Taking a drag off his cigarette, looking at the distance. "You know, this is the longest that I have stayed in one place in any given time in this new life of mine.." Very much showing his age even if he doesn't physically represent it.

"And we would love it to be longer, you are our family now.. you won't have to be afraid of losing family anymore" Her tone almost pleading him.

"You know what they say, fears are irrational" Cue another drag. He loved this family, he really did. Even though their relationship was just starting, being readily accepted to their family meant a lot to him. It was what he was waiting for his whole immortal life but suddenly, he wasn't ready anymore. Mysterious how the mind works, even to immortals such as himself.

He knew what he had to do, he had already found his home... somewhere he belongs.

 **Now he needs to find himself.**


End file.
